Tipos de besos
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Compilación de historias donde Ino y Shikamaru experimentan cada tipo de beso


Hola a todos, ya sé que muchos me dirán que deje de crear nuevas historias y termine las pendientes pero las ideas se entremezclan y no me dejan terminar... juró que estoy trabajando en eso.

Espero les guste esta nueva idea donde nuestra amada pareja experimentará cada tipo de beso que existe ¿Cuál es su favorito?

Sin más los dejo leer

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

BESOS EN LA MEJILLA

.

.

...

Shikamaru Nara, con escasos cinco años de edad caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de uno de los amigos de su padre.

La necesidad de alejarse de los quejidos de su madre y alboroto de su padre hicieron que emprendiera un recorrido por la casa, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí pero había lugares donde él no había pasado.

—Y con un beso sello su promesa.

Escucho a lo lejos una voz chillona y rodo los ojos al identificarla, dio un par de pasos más y llegó a una habitación lila con decoraciones de flores, un estante repleto de libros, juguetes y peluches de diversos tamaños y una cama en el centro.

—¿Qué haces aqui Shikamaru? —la niña de ojos azules, tumbada en su cama con dos muñecos en las manos y recargado en sus piernas un libro, le dirigio una mirada curiosa al no saber cómo había llegado a su cuarto.

—Buscaba un lugar tranquilo pero escuche tu problemática voz y vine.

Ino lo miró molesta, a pesar de que desde su nacimiento habian convivido, o mejor dicho obligados a convivir; ella no soportaba estar cerca de él. La personalidad perezosa y aburrida que emanaba era la razón de ese desagrado.

—Vete de aquí —bufo molesta y le aventó el libro que estaba leyendo.

—No lo haré —tomó el libro y empezó a revisar los dibujos, sin duda se trataba de una historia de princesas que tanto le gustaba a la chica

—¿Nunca habias visto un libro? —Ino intento sacarlo de sus pensamientos pero al ver como ponía demasiada atención en las imágenes, como ella hacia un momento se resigno, se cruzó de brazos y bufo por la nula atención que recibía.

Lo miro con detenimiento y al saber que a pesar de sus palabras el moreno no le hacia el menor caso, se decidió, molesta se quito la cobija de encima y se levantó de su cama, en cuanto dio el primer paso un mareo se apodero de ella y estuvo a punto de golpear el suelo con su rostro. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero los abrió abruptamente al no sentir nada.

—¿Shikamaru? —abrio los ojos al ver que el pequeño la habia sujetando.

—Con los gritos que dabas no pense que realmente estuvieras enferma —la ayudo a levantarse y sentarla en su cama. Él habia ignorado todos los movimientos y quejas de la niña, como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero en cuanto vio su palidez y su cuerpo temblar solto el libro y corrio a ayudarla cuando vio que sus piernas flaquearon.

—Tonto —se sentó y fijo la mirada en el piso, la acción de Shikamaru la había confundido, ese no era actuar de un perezoso sino de un «amigo» penso y sacudio su cabeza para sacar esa idea. Era ilógico que siquiera lo pensará, despues de su actitud, los insultos y uno que otro golpe que ella le daba al chico no podía ser que él la ayudará, ella no haria lo mismo ¿o si? saco las ideas de su cabeza cuando alzó la mirada observando al chico que le ofrecía un vaso de agua y colocaba un trozo de pastel en la mesa. Abrió los ojos al reconocer que había perdido la noción del tiempo ¿en qué momento habia salido de su cuarto?

—Pense que debías querer —se rasco la cabeza y miró con desgano a la chica— tu mamá me dijo que no habias querido probar nada porque te dolía la garganta.

—Gracias —susurro y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el vaso que le extendía y bebio un sorbo, se ruborizó cuando el pequeño le habia extendido un tenedor con una porción pequeña del pastel.

—Abre, es poco para que no te duela —al ver qué la chica asentía metio cuidadosamente el tenedor en su boca— ¿dolio?

—No —Ino mastico el último trozo y se lo trago— gracias.

El resto del tiempo la pasaron observando el libro de cuentos y charlando intercambiando los puntos de vista de como debía terminar un cuento de hadas, un beso no podia significar nada.

—¡Shikamaru! —una voz femenina los sorprendió a ambos haciendo que saltarán en su lugar.

—Creo que es hora de irme —Shikamaru miró a la puerta y analizó la distancia del sonido para calcular cuánto tiempo tenia antes de irse.

—Creo que sí —se acomodo en su cama y miro al chico que disponía a levantarse— espera —lo sujeto de la mano y lo acerco a ella— Gracias Shika —lo jaló hasta que sus labios tocaron su mejilla.

—Tsk —se levantó y camino a la puerta— adios Ino —levanto una mano a modo de despedida antes de cruzar el umbral, no quería que ella viera el efecto que le produjo ese beso, después de todas sus hipótesis no creyó que con solo esa acción lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. La sensación calida de los labios de la pequeña niña hicieron que su rostro se ruborizara y en su pecho sintiera un cosquilleo.

Ino solo sonrió mientras observaba como desaparecía y cuando estuvo segura que no la vieran rozo sus labios con sus dedos sonriendo satisfecha por el nuevo amigo que había descubierto, despues de todo eso significaba un beso en la mejilla ¿cierto?

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

¿Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado, no prometo ninguna fecha de actualización pero tengan por seguro que no dejo ningún proyecto.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
